5 Years Later
by Phantom of the Recital
Summary: The success of returning Ahiru back into a girl by Fakir. My first FanFic.
1. 5 Years Later Chapter 1

_**This is my first story on FanFic. I would appreciate reviews and tips. I do not own Princess Tutu or any of the characters.**_

5 years had passed since Ahiru had permanently turned into a duck. Fakir tried his best to write a story to turn her back into the girl he had "feelings for". He felt so mushy for falling in love, he wasn't sure of his feelings at first but after he talked to his adopted father Charon his perspective changed. The sun began to set and he awoke from his thoughts. Fakir said "Ahiru time to go home for dinner." The duck left with a face that said "Fine, but we have to stay longer tomorrow." Fakir replied "Alright, we'll stay 30 minutes longer tomorrow." The duck with a triumphant look said her usual "Quack!"

That night everything was calm as usual. Ahiru slept in a chair next to Fakir's bed, but in the morning was sleeping on the other side of the bed with her small head on the pillow just like a human. When Fakir woke up the next morning he saw Ahiru and let his thoughts roam. Unlike him he thought "She's so cute." And then said scornfully to himself aloud "I'm getting too soft." Causing Ahiru to wake up.

After breakfast they traveled to the pond where Fakir wrote and Ahiru swam. That day Fakir worked extra hard to write up a story to turn Ahiru back into a girl. The words he had said to Ahiru in the Lake of Despair were true then and always, but she could be her true self in her human form too.

To Ahiru Fakir looked busy she didn't want to disturb him. Fakir looked up once she waved one of her wings and quacked. Fakir asked "What Ahiru?" Ahiru responded with a look that asked "How is it going?" Fakir said "It's going fine Ahiru." Fakir then stated "I'm talking to a duck what's next a tree?" Ahiru loudly quacked in response. Ahiru exited the water with a pout and began to walk alongside Fakir. Fakir said "You got to stay 30 minutes longer than last time, moron." Ahiru only looked up with sad eyes. Fakir said "I thought by now you'd be used to me calling you moron." Ahiru's eyes said "It's not that." Fakir became worried.

After dinner Fakir escorted Ahiru up to bed, Charon called Fakir back down. When Fakir got down stairs Charon was waiting for him in the kitchen, Charon looked extremely worried. Charon asked "What's got you so worried Fakir?" Fakir said "Ahiru gave me a worried look earlier; I don't know wha-" All of a sudden they heard a thud and a quack. Fakir yelled "Ahiru!" Fakir ran up the stairs like a lightning bolt. Fakir jerked the door open causing it to slam into the wall with a crack. Ahiru was sprawled on the floor unconscious. Fakir picked up the little duck and tucked her into his bed. Fakir barely got any sleep that night.

Ahiru woke up the next morning with a broken leg, broken wing, and a fractured bill. For ducks this usually meant death. Fakir said sorrowfully "She can't eat, walk, or fly. She might die." Charon said hopefully "Maybe you're story will come true." Fakir said "It was supposed to happen last night." Fakir let a tear slip down his cheek. Fakir said "I'm getting too soft." Charon replied putting a hand on Fakir's shoulder "Love does that to a person."

_**I know this is pretty OOC with Fakir, so please forgive me on that note.**_


	2. 5 Years Later Chapter 2

**_I do not own Princess Tutu, or the characters. Sorry for the short chapters!_**

Over the week Ahiru got weaker, causing Fakir's depression to increase. Fakir told himself every day "I've got to tough this out. I was a knight with no fear I can be one again." Fakir went and sat beside Ahiru every day. Ahiru would try to cheer him up; she was always the kind of person that no matter the state of health they were in would try to make others happy. To Fakir this made it worse.

One day Fakir went into his room to visit Ahiru after being in the kitchen making lunch. Ahiru was more than likely only going to live for a few more hours at this rate. Fakir said with his face a deep maroon red "Ahiru I-" He withdrew from his confession. Ahiru quietly quacked. Fakir had the little shoulder angel and devil pop up and the angel one said "It's now or never!" The devil one said "Just think of it a pathetic knight confessing his love to a dying duck! Hah!" The angel said "I think that's sweet!" The devil said "Have you noticed his gender?" Fakir whispered to the too "Knock it off! I know what to do!" The angel said "Love." The devil said "Shame." And the twosome disappeared. His face went to an even darker shade of maroon as he attempted again "Ahiru I-I-I-I-" He just couldn't get it out. At the ballet academy he had attended there were mimes for several different emotions, including love. Fakir's face turned to an even darker shade of maroon. He slowly put his arms into the love mime position. When Ahiru saw this her cheeks turned from yellow to dark pink. She slowly stood up and with her last ounce of strength returned the mime. After a few seconds Ahiru fell into the sheets of the bed.

Fakir rushed over to the bed, when all of a sudden a flash of light startled him. When the light faded the little duck he had known for 5 years was gone in her place was a beautiful nude 18 year-old girl. Fakir turned away blushing a scarlet red and in a shocked tonesaid "Ahiru, is that you?" Ahiru replied "Fakir, what happened?" Fakir asked "Do you remember what I said or did right before you became human again?" Ahiru replied "No, was it something important?" Fakir said "Do I ever say anything important, moron!?" Ahiru pouted and said "Fakir, I never said that, and stop calling me moron." Fakir thought "She's barely changed mentally, but physically she has." Fakir said "Fine, but would you mind covering up!" Ahiru babbled like an idiot while covering herself with a blanket, blushing a dark pink. Fakir gave Ahiru a baggy shirt and pair of pants and off they went into town to buy her new clothes.

Ahiru asked Fakir "Do you think anyone will remember me?" Fakir said "Probably not." Ahiru asked "Why do you think that?" Fakir said "In my first story I made sure almost no one would have memories of what happened." Ahiru understood and asked another question "Why did you always look so sad when you visited me when I was injured?" Fakir mumbled while beginning to blush "Well, um, it's hard to think of losing a friend." Ahiru said with a smirk "You actually show your emotions to other people besides yourself now, that's an improvement." Fakir replied annoyed "Wait till you get into town then." The two reached the town without saying another word to one another, but all the while Ahiru wondered what he meant by _"Wait till you get into town then."_

**_I hope this isn't a complete waste of you're precious time._**


	3. 5 Years Later Chapter 3

**_I do not own Princess Tutu or the characters. Another short chapter. I know this is probably very OOC but I'm trying my best_**

When they got into town Fakir led her directly to the clothing store. The townspeople didn't say their usual hellos to Fakir like they did to everyone else; instead they all stayed a good distance away from Fakir. Ahiru asked "Why are they avoiding you Fakir?" Fakir's answer was "None of your business." Ahiru kept silent until Fakir said "You're quieter than usual today Ahiru, anything wrong?" Ahiru said "No, not really." Right after she said that they arrived at the clothing shop.

It turns out that the person running the shop was Ahiru's old friend Lillie. Ahiru was shocked at seeing her old friend and said "Lillie it's great to see you again! So this is what you've been doing now that you've graduated!" Lillie replied "Hi! You're Ahiru right?" Ahiru remembered that Fakir wiped their memories of her almost clean. Ahiru replied "Yeah, I'm Ahiru." Lillie said "I thought you looked familiar. Anyway, I decided to open this up recently, in fact you're my first customer!" Ahiru replied "What does that mean?" Lillie said "It means, when you buy an outfit you get another free!" Fakir said "I can buy you 3 outfits." Lillie just noticing him said to Ahiru "So, you two are dating. How cute!" Ahiru blushed and said "No way I would date him!" Fakir also blushing said "She helped me, so I'm buying new clothes to say thanks." Lillie said "Aw, I wanted a tragic couple! That would be so cute!" Ahiru asked "So, what would you recommend for me?" Lillie paused and looked Ahiru over and asked "What's your favorite color?" Ahiru replied "Yellow." Lillie said "I'll be right back." Lillie was back with 6 dresses in about 6 minutes. Lillie said "Try these on; I think they'll look cute on you." Ahiru tried the dresses on and loved every single one of them. Ahiru excitedly said "I'll take them all." Fakir paid the money and the two left the small clothing store.

The trip home was a silent one; neither said a word to another. When they arrived back at Fakir's house Ahiru asked "Why do you still live with Charon?" Fakir replied "I spend so much money on my writing equipment I don't have the money to buy my own house." Ahiru then thought of a problem "Fakir, do you have a guest room here?" Fakir said "No." And then realized that they only had 2 beds, one for Charon and one for him. Fakir then said "You can sleep in my room; I'll just sleep on the couch." Ahiru said "No you can sleep in your room; I'll sleep on the couch." This led to a fight and Fakir ended up winning.

For weeks nothing out of the ordinary happened. The two remained just friends, until the day of a new festival arrived. A festival which honored the founder of the town, in which people would gather and dance a variety of ballet. When Ahiru heard of this she ran too Fakir and asked "Fakir! Fakir! Can you please take me to the festival?" Fakir asked a question back "What festival?" Ahiru replied "The festival to celebrate the founder of this town! It's like the Fire Festival but there isn't a prize for best dancing couple." Ahiru then looked at him with her puppy dog eyes "Please take me." Fakir couldn't stand her puppy dog eyes and caved in "Fine, I'll take you!" Ahiru smiling from ear to ear said "Thanks so much!" And hugged Fakir, causing him to blush. Fakir asked Ahiru "When is it?" Ahiru answered "Tomorrow at 7 o'clock."

**_I hope I didn't put them too badly OOC._**


	4. 5 Years Later Chapter 4

**_I do not own Princess Tutu or the characters. The final chapter in this story. Thanks for reading this, please review. I know this is probably OOC but I did my best. The underlined words were a quote in a quote, if that even makes sense._**

The next day had flown by and now it was time for Fakir to escort Ahiru to the festival. Fakir had just begun to put on his black knight costume when Ahiru knocked on the door and asked "Are you ready yet?" Fakir said "No! I'm just getting ready." Fakir heard Ahiru walking down the steps to the door. After 5 minutes Fakir accomplished putting his knight costume on and headed down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks and began to blush when he saw Ahiru. She was wearing a perfect replica of Princess Tutu's costume. When Fakir got down the stairs Ahiru said "Wow Fakir, you look dashing in that costume." Blushing Fakir replied "Thanks. You look great in yours too." Ahiru began to blush and said "Thanks, Lillie made it for me when she heard we were going." And with that the couple headed to the town square where the festival was being held.

On the way Ahiru tripped seven times and every time Fakir would say "Look where you walk idiot!" Ahiru would say "I'm not an idiot!" But that was pretty much all they said to one another. After ten minutes of traveling in the woods they reached the town.

The town square was livelier than ever before, hundreds of citizens wearing colorful costumes doing magnificent ballet. Ahiru grabbed Fakir by the sleeve and dragged him to a perfect place to dance. The couple began to dance a beautiful pas de deux. Ahiru danced almost perfectly except for her usual trip, but Fakir would always catch her and continue with their dance. They said nothing to one another while they danced. The townspeople began to stop dancing to watch this odd couple dance, it got to a point where all of the villagers quit their dancing to watch them. Fakir and Ahiru didn't even notice this, to them the other was the only thing that mattered. When the two ended their dance all of the townspeople applauded. Ahiru and Fakir began to blush but they took a bow.

When the festival had ended the two headed back home. Neither of them spoke a word to the other. Ahiru broke the silence by saying "Fakir, can I tell you something?" Fakir said "Sure." Ahiru continued "Do you remember when you asked if I remembered what you said or did before I became human again?" Fakir intrigued replied "Yes, I do." Ahiru continued on "When I said _No, was it something important? _I lied. I did remember" Fakir stopped in his tracks and began blushing maroon. Then Ahiru said "I meant that mime. Did you mean yours?" Fakir's blush got darker, and his muscles tightened but he was able to quietly mumble "I meant it." Ahiru took one look at Fakir and knew he had an extremely hard time in saying those three words. Ahiru caught Fakir off guard by running up to him and giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Fakir replied to that by blushing even more and said "Moron."

**_I'll be working on another story soon!_**


End file.
